jackversefandomcom-20200214-history
JACKWAR
Jack War (stylized as JACKWAR) or Jack X is a film in the Second Jack Series, starring Jack From Statefarm as Jack and Omega Jack, Louis as Louis, Olan the Panther as Olan, Andrewas Andrew, and Maddy Quick as Madi. The film was directed by Andrew, with the soundtrack done by him as well. Plot The film opens up two months after the events of the previous film, in New York City which has been ravaged by Omega Jack's armies. Omega Jack has practically dominated the Planet Earth except for Russia since Russia was dominated by Cat People (another story) so Omega Jack decided to leave it alone. It starts with a tank going down the street, and a young couple running away from it. Before they can escape the tank blasts them and they die. A lone figure watches the horror from a rooftop but chooses not to intervene since he is alone. Meanwhile, Team Jack are living in an abandoned submarine that got washed up on a beach in New Jersey. They're lonely and scared and don't know what to do. Finally after lots of sex with Madi, Louis decides to go loot a store for some cold pizza. Olan decides to come with him, because he felt hungry, leaving Andrew and Madi alone. Louis and Olan go to the store to find pizza but Olan starts getting sick. He tries to use his ninja chi powers to stop him from becoming a zombie (after he was bitten in Team Jack) but it's not working. He finally becomes a zombie and runs away with all the pizza. Louis rushes back to the submarine to warn the others that Olan is gone and has become a zombie and they need to get him but before they do, a message on the television appears. It's Omega Jack telling Team Jack to come to New York City if they want to see Jack alive. Team Jack quickly gear up and head to NYC to meet Omega Jack, but when they go to his lair they find that it's actually a trap and he doesn't have Jack. He tells Team Jack that Jack is dead and he's going to kill them too, then harvest their minds so he can combine all their brain cells with his so he can be super smart. The team fights back, and the fight is super epic and cool, they manage to escape but Andrew is left behind so Louis and Madi decide to go back for him. They end up becoming caputred again and Madi is killed by Omega Jack. Louis becomes outraged and devastated but he is thrown in a cell while Andrew is experimented on. The movie then moves to Kentucky, on a farm, where a masked man enters a hatch in a barn and finds an enormous underground city filled with horses. The masked man is attacked by the horses but he easily fights back and makes his way to the queen. He takes off his mask and reveals himself to be Jack. Before anything can be done Jack pleads with the queen to let him love, saying they must work together to defeat Omega Jack. The queen reluctantly agrees and Jack begins building an army of horses to fight with him. He meets a cool horse tech guy who reveals that all of Omega Jack's minions have mental implants that make them obey Omega Jack, and if the connection to Omega Jack is severed they will have no longer have any purpose and they will die. Jack decides he will kill Omega Jack once and for all and he and the Horse Army fly toward New York to destroy him. Before they can get to the city a giant octopus attacks their plane and rips it open. Jack and the Horses have an epic battle and destroy it, and they move toward Omega Jack's lair. When they break in they find Omega Jack laughing, and he has Zombie!Olan on a chain. Omega Jack reveals he has two machines at both sides of the world that are going to start sucking up the Earth's energy. He then lets Zombie!Olan go and he & Jack have a huge battle while the other horses fight the other minions. Jack holds onto Olan's hands and releases his own chi into Olan's so Olan can successfully hold back the zombification with ease. While Jack lunges at Omega Jack and takes him out the window, Olan and the horses go down to free the prisoners. He finds Andrew tied to a medical table, incredibly weak and unable to use his powers, yet he still has his grotesque and monstrous form. Olan lets him go and meets up with Louis who is still incredible depressed after what happened to Jack's daughter, his first true love. He smacks Louis and tells him to snap out of it, telling him about the machines at both sides of the world. Olan knows he has to take care of Andrew leaving Louis the only person he can do it. Knowing he won't be able to be able to shut down both machines at the same time (which is what is required if you need to shut it down) Louis goes up to the technology room and uses Omega Jack's technology to spread his brain into two people. One of them being Louis, the super badass super smart super attractive soldier dude, and Los, the crazy psycho perverted dude. Louis takes a superjet to one side of the world while Los goes to the other side and they successfully shut down the machines and Omega Jack's plan is foiled. Meanwhile, Omega Jack is severely beating Jack, and Jack is not able to fight back. Before he is killed a dark figure (from the beginning) jumps down and shoots Omega Jack in the face, supposedly leaving him dead. The dark figure pulls down his hood revealing himself to be Jack Black. He tells Jack that he has been watching him and that he's part of a chosen line of Jacks called The Clan of the Jacks. Before Jack Black can continue Omega Jack starts glowing and begins flying, shooting energy at Jack. He reveals that he gave himself celestial powers in order to kill everyone, and if he generates enough power he will be able to implode the world. Jack, being the badass that he is, simply leaps in the air and kicks him in the chest, killing him instantly. All the minions die and Jack wins. Team Jack, the horses, and a bunch of important people gather around the funeral to pay their respects to the people that died including Madi, Jack's daughter. Jack is especially devastated by this as he was hoping to be the father to her that he was never able to be. Team Jack are labelled heroes and Louis becomes a top soldier for the government while Los goes to live in Peru with a bunch of models. Olan and Andrew move to China so Olan can train Andrew to get his powers back. Jack joins the Clan of the Jacks, and when he goes into their super secret lair he meets the other members: Jack White, Jack Bruce, Jack Dorcey, Jack Hanna, Jack London, and Jack Rub. Jack Black puts his hand on his shoulder and tells Jack that they need him. Jack asks him for what. Jack Black chuckles and tells him there is a new threat. -SUPER EPIC INCEPTION MUSIC PLAYS- Reception JACKWAR was praised by most critics, including Alec Baldwin who recently had a five episode show that was really terrible and it was cancelled after he said the word "cocksucker." Another person who enjoyed the film was Dracula, who came back from the dead to see the movie. "Something I could definitely dig my fangs into, a real bloodsucker," he was quoted saying. JACKWAR received a 10/10 from Jackverse Film review site JackverseFilmReviews.com Sequels Three films, ''Louis vs. Los, Olan & Andrew, ''and ''JACKWAR Aftermath: Rise of the Clan of Jacks ''will be direct sequels to this film.